Time slave
by Narnianlover14
Summary: A split of time sends Bonnie Bennett back in time to 1864. But will her visit change the future to come?
1. Chapter 1

There was a huge thud as Bonnie's head collided with the cold, hard ground. A loud gasp was heard from across the way as a dark haired woman came sprinting to Bonnie's aid.

"Are you ok, miss?" The kind woman asked offering a hand to help the young Bennett witch.

Bonnie finally opened her deep brown eyes to be met with a sight she didn't expect. "Emily?" She questioned spying her long ago ancestor.

Emily was confused and wary of this new girl but still felt obliged to help her. "Erm yes miss, might I ask whom you are?"

Bonnie shook her head snapping herself out of her trance. "Erm Bonnie Bennett…"

Emily swallowed thickly understanding this had to be some sort of supernatural occurrence. "Do you know where you are Bonnie?" Emily quizzed in her soft sweet voice.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion, "Last I remember is being in Mystic falls and Kai and… Where am I?" Bonnie looked up at Emily, her big dark eyes shone with fear and tears threatened to fall.

"You are in Mystic falls and it is 1864."

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

Bonnie was now sat in the back of a large horse and carriage travelling to the place where Emily worked. It was taking a while for Bonnie to come to terms with the fact that she was no longer in her own time period, and now was in 1864. Emily was sat across from the girl; a worried look laced upon her face. Both hadn't said a word to each other for the whole journey.

"So I'm assuming we're related." Emily stated finally breaking the eerie silence held within the large carriage. A curios look on the young girl's face.

"Yeah, you're my one of my long time ancestors, you've even taken over my body once." Bonnie giggled causing the witch opposite her to chuckle. "Scared me and my friends to death."

"Sounds like me…" Emily finished smiling softly. Emily was very curious of this girl, Bonnie whom was apparently related to her. Emily could already tell she was a witch and a good one at that.

"So we're still in Mystic falls?" Bonnie asked quizzically she wanted to know more information about the area she was in before she placed her faith into anyone. After all, Emily may not even be here and it might be someone trying to steal her powers.

"Yes, we are…" Emily knew Bonnie didn't trust her and could fully understand this. "So I'm assuming you're a witch too?"

Bonnie was taken aback at how bluntly Emily was willing to say it. Didn't she know she could get into trouble if someone else overheard their conversation. It was 1864 for god's sake! "Yes." Bonnie muttered darkly.

Emily nodded, silently smiling. "You're going to have to wear something different than that." Emily told Bonnie, pointing out her odd modern day clothes.

"Oh Erm, what will I wear?" Bonnie asked thinking of how strange she would look to the other people of Mystic Falls if she turned up wearing her usual, casual attire.

Emily had given Bonnie a deep emerald green coloured dress, it had a large hoop skirt traveling way past Bonnie's ankle's this was important so therefore she would not be disrespecting anyone by showing excess skin. The dark haired girl had to wear a tight corset around her waist as expected in such times. It was incredibly hard to breathe as she inhaled heavily. Tied around her waist was a large green bow and the gown was embroidered with small pretty lace patterns. However, it was obvious the dress had been over worn as some threads were coming loose and there was a thick layer of dust taking up the dresses front making it look rather untidy.

"Sorry it's the best I have; this is what we usually wear as servants." Emily told Bonnie sincerely.

Bonnie nodded solemnly, feeling sorry for her old ancestor. "Where are we heading?"

There was no time for Emily to answer Bonnie as the cart pulled up in front of large mansion and the driver shouted out, signalling the girls had arrived. Emily nodded towards Bonnie, "We are here." Carefully Emily clambered out of the carriage and then proceeded to help Bonnie out. "I must now introduce you to the masters, please try to address the higher class by sir, miss, Mrs or Mr, otherwise they may punish you," Emily told Bonnie seriously.

"Ok." Bonnie nodded, very thankful for Emily otherwise she would do something wrong.

"Also never talk back, whatever they say or tell you to do, don't defend yourself. Trust me it doesn't go well!"

"Thank you Emily, I would get all this wrong if it wasn't for you." Bonnie thanked scared for who she would be tending to.

"I need to tie your hair back, the masters expect all servants to so they look respectful and to stop the spread of lice." Bonnie inwardly shivered at the word. Crouching on the ground so that Emily could braid her hair back into a tight bun. "There we go." Emily said and then helped the girl up.

Emily slowly lead Bonnie up to a huge mansion that took her breath away. It consisted of many white pillars holding it up making it look very grand. It was so big! As she walked through the large wooden door into the entrance she noticed you could probably fit her whole house inside it. In fact, you could fit her house inside at least five times! The entrance was huge and very grand giving off the impression of wealth and arrogance. It was carpeted with a red carpet possibly suggesting these people were very bold. The room held a rather large golden chandelier, each candle lit. It was making Bonnie rather scared as to who her masters were… Would they kind? The room wasn't suggesting it. Emily carried on leading her through many winding corridors before coming to a halt outside two massive doors made out of dark brown oak. "Wait here." Emily told Bonnie whilst she graciously knocked upon the door asking for entrance.

"Come in…" A deep voice boomed sending chills down Bonnie's spine. Emily obeyed and walked in leaving Bonnie alone waiting.

It felt like hours as Bonnie stood there, she was only just comprehending that she would never see her friends again! Would Elena and Caroline miss her? Would everyone forget her? Would they even notice she was missing? Tears welled up in Bonnie eyes, but she stubbornly wouldn't let them fall. She refused to think of Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Rick, Matt, Stefan or- "Bonnie." Emily called signalling for her to enter. Bonnie took a few steps into the pompous hall trying not to tremble as she felt eyes fall on her. "Keep your chin up girl!" An old man snapped causing her to flinch. "Shut up father, leave the girl alone." A voice rang out causing Bonnie's knees to weaken. She felt a large weight appear upon her shoulders dragging her down. She knew she was going to lose control, why? Because there stood Damon Salvatore…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author note: Thank you for everyone's reviews, I apologise for forgetting my author note in the first chapter. Firstly, I don't own the vampire diaries, secondly I am a big Bamon shipper which is why I didn't use Elena as the main character, (Even though it looks like I am a Delena supporter in my profile) :)Lastly, I apologise if anything in my fan fiction offends you, for example Bonnie being a slave... I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes._**

Chapter 2

Bonnie felt like she needed time to herself, but it's not like she could just walk away. She inspected everyone in front of her, making her huge heart skip a beat. A boy with long, black raven locks sat, a huge smirk plastered on his lips. Bright ocean blue eyes, filled with icy cold flecks as he addresses his father. Bonnie Bennett knew this boy oh too well. Damon Salvatore!

Next Bonnie looked to Damon's left, spying Stefan Salvatore. His green eyes sparked with annoyance, staring at his brother and father bickering, as always!

Bonnie's eyes fell upon a girl, was that Elena? Her heart leaped up in joy, until she realised it was far from Elena. Withered by the cold icy gaze she held. This was Elena's doppelganger, Katherine Pierce. Katherine seemed to be looking Bonnie up and down with a cruel glint, shining within her eyes. She Put on a tight smile and said. "Nice to meet you Miss, Bennett?" Bonnie nodded, trying to stop herself from gritting her teeth.

"Bonnie Bennett, miss..." Bonnie told her, trying not to forget the Miss 'Pierce.' Part. Bonnie already knew this was in fact, not her real name but 'Petrova' was her actual surname. Damon Salvatore suddenly stood up and made his way over to Bonnie, taking her hand in his.

Bonnie's heart fluttered and she searched Damon's eyes for any recognition for herself. However, Bonnie sighed in distain as she saw he didn't know her. Truth be told, she missed her annoying best friend! "Nice to meet you Bonnie." Damon told her, getting down on one knee and kissing her hand to show his affections. Bonnie knew this gesture was only to annoy his father, but she couldn't help but blush scarlet. "Thank you sir." Bonnie said flustered. Damon nodded before saying. "Please call me Damon, Damon Salvatore." Damon winked finally looking at the girl and inhaling sharply. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about, but then shrugged it off. "Yes sir, I mean Damon, ur, urm, Mr Salvatore." Bonnie was getting very embarrassed and began stuttering. Nobody had ever had this effect on her… Well except the Damon back from her time period.

Stefan then followed his brothers example and kissed Bonnie on the hand softly, although, it didn't have quite the same effect. "Nice to meet you miss Bennett, I'm Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie dipped her head in respect and said. "Thank you sir." He quipped an eyebrow at the girl's formality.

Giuseppe Salvatore was growing very red in the face as he watched his sons be so polite in front of such scum, a simple servant girl. Could they ever get anything right? He stomped away, not wanting to watch his sons in disappointment any longer. Bonnie flinched as he slammed the door behind him, causing the chandelier to shake so hard, Bonnie thought it would smash.

"Sorry about father." Damon then stated, throwing Bonnie off guard. Damon had never apologized for anything in present day. He would always tell Bonnie of how he was nicer during 1864, but, she didn't exactly expect this…"It's fine." Bonnie said awkwardly, trying not to attack Katherine, whom was pulling jealous faces over in the corner of the room. "Really though Bonnie, we mean it! Our father is a little scary." Stefan told the girl, earning a glare off Damon. "Thank you."

Katherine cleared her throat, everyone turned to the arrogant doppelganger. "I am going out for a walk, are there any strong men who would like to come and protect me?" Katherine said tediously. Bonnie scoffed, why was she so vein and sly. A thought then crossed Bonnie's mind, would her being here change the future? It was like something she read in all her favourite books. Someone going back in time and changing their future for the better. But this planted another thought in her mind, were the Salvatore's vampires yet?

"I will escort you to the garden, Miss Pierce." Stefan said standing and holding out his free hand. Katherine giggled sweetly.

"Will you be coming brother?" Stefan questioned towards his older brother. Bonnie could tell the brothers were close at this time. Their love shone within one another's eyes.

"Will you excuse me Miss Pierce, brother? I would rather like to show Miss Bennett to her quarters…" Damon implied making bonnie blush a light shade of pink.

Stefan nodded and Katherine smiled a fake sickly sweet smile, saying. "That is fine Mr Salvatore." Katherine curtsied before leaving the room, not forgetting to give Bonnie an evil glare on the way.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbBbbBb**

"Excuse me from asking sir, but, would you not rather spend time with Miss Pierce, rather than boring ole me?" Damon looked down at the girl stood next to him, taking a hold of her hand causing her to look up into his bright blue, astounding eyes. "Please call me Damon." He said smiling. "Yes, si- I mean Damon…" Damon acknowledged Bonnie with his head and inclined… "To answer your question, are you really that boring? Because if you are…" Damon laughed pretending to walk away.

"No wait!" Bonnie called out chuckling. It was strange for Bonnie because her acting seemed pretty good. The bad thing was, even though this was the same Damon she knew back from home. She couldn't think of him as her best friend. This was a stranger compared to the sarcastic cynical boy, back in **her** Mystic Falls.

Damon took Bonnie to a rather big room, it had cream coloured walls giving it a calming feeling. The room had an enormous window, with a beautiful birch wood frame. The vast four-poster bed was draped with crystal white, cotton sheets. In the corner was a deep coffee coloured desk, which held an oil lamp flickering a small yellow flame. Bonnie inwardly gasped. This was much too posh; Bonnie knew from Alaric's history lessons the rooms servants got, where never this luxurious. "This surely can't be my room!" Bonnie thought aloud. Damon raised an eyebrow. "I can move you to a more substantial room. If this is not uncustomary for a divine lady, such as yourself, Miss Bennett." Damon kissed her hand lightly, his lips lingering. "Bigger!" Bonnie exclaimed astounded. "This is massive." She cried out causing Damon to give her a radiant smirk. "You use very preposterous language Miss Bennett, it intrigues me." This concerned Bonnie slightly, she could definitely get something wrong in this time period. What if she spoke a word that had not even been invented yet?

"Really? Please Damon, call me Bonnie." She said giving Damon a cheeky grin and a wink to which he beamed back in return.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbB**

 ** _Author note: Thanks for reading :) Feel free to ask anything (In story regards) and I will do the best to answer your inquiry._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author note: I own nothing! Also I want to make it clear that I love Bonnie, anything that happens in the story is only for effect, thanks. :D_**

Chapter 3:

Bonnie had been working at the Salvatore mansion for over a week now and she was only just becoming accustomed to her duties. Her and Damon had, had a few conversations and they were getting along quite well. However, with all the work Bonnie had, she hadn't much time to talk. Also, Emily had been tending to Katherine hand and foot so Bonnie and her had only been able to exchange quick "hi" s or" hello's. As for Katherine, Bonnie kept noticing the evil stares she had been getting. But Bonnie resolved by ignoring them. She knew all Katherine wanted was a reaction, therefore the brave heroic Salvatore brothers could come to her rescue. That or Bonnie would be her evening snack.

She had concluded that Katherine was a vampire and that the Salvatore brothers were in fact human. Bonnie had thought of whether she should use her powers to stop Katherine from using compulsion on the Salvatore's, perhaps placing vervain in their drinks... But she decided against it. Bonnie was anxious that If she changed much within the past, she wouldn't have her best friend in the future. But Bonnie still hated to see Damon and Stefan so lovesick over a demon who really had other intensions…

The witch decided to take her anger out on the floor, brushing it hard with her water, soap and scrubbing brush. She heard someone stood behind her, so she quickly reeled around shouting out. "Be-careful the floor's wet." Forgetting that fact herself and tumbling down. Bonnie scrunched her eyes up tight bracing herself for impact, but all she felt was strong hands, wrap their way around her waist. Finally thinking she was safe Bonnie peeked out, only to go lurching forward as her saviour fell to the floor.

"Woah!" They both cried out as their bodies crashed to the cold, solid ground. As Bonnie was connected to a muscular chest, she noticed it was very sculpted and toned. Toned? Was that even a word yet? The witch heard melodic laughing and felt it erupting off the person's chest. She looked up to see none other than Damon Salvatore. "Hello Damon." Bonnie beamed. She was beginning to see him as more of a friend, like back in the future… Does that make sense? Damon gave her a toothy grin causing her heart to flutter as they lay there contently. "Hello fascinating." He had adopted to calling Bonnie this nickname. It always made her slightly concerned, whether Damon would find out her real origin because of his curiosity.

"What would happen if someone saw us like this?" Bonnie asked nervously. "Oh forget anyone who sees us! I've already done enough to irritate my father to drive him mad." She found it amazing how Damon could be so blatantly open to her and tell her this. But, although she already knew a lot about Damon. She wanted to hear more from this version… "Why? What have you done to displease him?" Bonnie questioned seeming curious. "Wait, sorry that was informal of me. It's none of my business really…" Bonnie trailed off, she could really get into serious trouble from her casual tone.

"DAMON GIUSEPPE SALVATORE!" Damon's father boomed as he ran down the corridor, causing Bonnie and Damon to both shoot up in fear. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." Damon said softly. If Bonnie was honest she was more worried about Damon. His father sounded absolutely livid. She stood to the side trying to sweep the floor quietly so she would go unnoticed. "Nice to see you too father." Damon stated giving his father a tight smile which was incredibly fake. "I got word that you left the Confederate army not on leave, but you quit!" Giuseppe held up an envelope as if to prove his point. "Yes dad, what about it?" Damon sniggered, Bonnie wondered if he had a death wish?

"YOU'RE A COWARD!" Giuseppe stepped forward to slap his eldest son but his hand connected with something else. As Damon opened his tightly screwed up eyes, he saw a head of dark brown hair stood in front of him. "Bonnie…" He choked. Bonnie's nose was now bleeding but the witch didn't care. "Stupid girl." Giuseppe taunted, angry she had taken his son's punishment. "I'm sorry sir, but, he does not believe in the cause. Isn't it more manly to make your own choices than follow everyone else like sheep and their flocks." Giuseppe stood there flabbergasted. None of his servants had ever questioned him like that. The old overbearing man wrenched her delicate risk yanking her through the winding corridors, leaving behind a frozen pale faced Damon Salvatore before he quickly ran after them taking five minutes to get there.

Giuseppe was harshly whipping the disobedient servant. Tears were spouting for her deep chocolate brown eyes but she was toughly holding them in. She also took to biting down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming and giving the old cruel man his pleasure. "Do you enjoy this? Taking it out on servants?" Bonnie hissed out annoyed groaning as she took another hit.

 **BbBbBbBbBBbBbbBbbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBBbBbBBbBbBbB**

Damon was finally at the torture room waiting to hear her screams, but they never came. "Do you enjoy this? Taking it out on servants?" He heard Bonnie sieve out. He entered the room to see a site that made his heart swell twice its size. There sat Bonnie, blood seeping out of her shirt and shaking in pain. "Father, that is enough." Damon called out his voice harsh and cold. "Dinner is almost ready and you are needed to greet the guests." Giuseppe threw the whip down angrily and stormed fiercely out.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBBbbBbBbBbBbBb**

The eldest Salvatore quickly ran to Bonnie's care. "Bonnie! Are you alright? Why did you even do that?" The girl groaned in pain but still replied. "I'm fine, just a scratch." That was far from true. Damon gave her a disbelieving look. "I couldn't take the way your father had been treating you! Someone had to stand up for you…" Bonnie trailed off embarrassed. "You really are exotic aren't you?" Damon teased picking her up bridal style, noticing how Bonnie winced as he lifted her in the air. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He whispered softly, taking her down a few back corridors trying to avoid being seen by anyone. He had never really interacted with the servants, why was he so friendly with Bonnie?

 **BbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBBbbBbBbBbBbBb**

Damon took out a pair of scissors, tweezers, Bandages and ointment to stop infection. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut off your outfit Bonnie…" Damon didn't want to invade the girl's privacy. He felt wrong doing so…

Bonnie moaned out in pain. "It's ok, just do it!" Bonnie didn't mind her best friend seeing her well… Half naked. Forgetting that this technically wasn't her best friend, or at least not yet. Damon gracefully worked around Bonnie, tending to the gashes his father had given her. They weren't too deep but they certainly looked painful. Damon wrapped around the wounds tightly with bandages, deciding he would call upon a doctor in the morning. She was fast asleep in Damon's comfy bed in a deep sleep. He carefully placed a quilt over her petite body and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Bonnie Bennett, sleep well." He murmured in her ear lying on the cold floor and trying to sleep.

 **BbBbBbbBbbBbbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBBbbbBbBbBbBbBbBbB**

 ** _Author note: Thank you for reading! I own nothing, I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter... Hope you did thanks for reading Xxx (Let me know if I made any mistakes)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bonnie awoke rather early in the morning. It was still dark outside. "This doesn't look like my room…" Bonnie mumbled as she gracefully pushed herself up in the unusually comfy bed. The events of yesterday replayed in her head, making her wince at the memory. She thought of how she would have to thank Damon later. Where was he? She wondered as her feet trailed across the cold floor. As her head looked towards the ground she saw the form of a sleeping boy with black, unruly hair. Bonnie held a secret smile, finding it cute that Damon had given up his bed for her and slept all night on the floor. Bonnie slowly tiptoed away, she hated to admit it but she was beginning to like this Damon.

 **BbBbBbBBbBbbBbBbBbbBbBbbBbBBbbBbBBbBBbBBbBbbBbBBbBBbBbBBbBBbBBbBBbBBbBBbbB**

 _One week later_

Bonnie and Damon had been becoming unseemly close. It was like every time he thought of her the girl appeared. Damon was sat down at his mahogany wooden desk, writing in a leather bound diary.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I decided I would start keeping a journal to blog my times with my new found friend Bonnie. Bonnie, where do I start? I find Miss Bennett very intriguing and interesting. She speaks with a peculiar tongue that is very outplace within this society and out of term, plus her behaviour is very different to the stuck up girls of the town._

 _She radiates such fresh new beauty, strange to any man of the period. Not only is she fascinating within her ways but also she stands up for herself and what she believes in. No other young lady would dare to question a man's authority. However, Bonnie does and takes up the punishment in her stride, not allowing herself to show any inflict of pain. Angering her master further as she will not satisfy them with a scream. So far Bonnie has captivated me, even more so than Lady Katherine whom seems to have my little brother wrapped up in his own fascination. It almost concerns me how attached Stefan has become to Miss Pierce, as though she has him under some sort an evil spell._

 _Stefan now is sneaking off at odd times and forgets small parts of our conversations and remembers moments that have never even happened. Father has been getting under my skin even more so than he had been before seemingly because of his recent discovery of me leaving the confederacy. Although, I have been trying to avoid father as if he finds of my new attachment to the servant girl who had saved me, he may do something rash! I could never allow something to happen to Bonnie again! I shall keep you informed of my times I spend with Miss Bennett_

 _Damon_

 **BbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBBBBbBbBbBbbBbBbBBbB**

Bonnie was stalking around the mansion. She still wasn't quite used to its proximity, and was always finding herself lost. A vast carriage pulled up outside the entrance. Four horses pulling it, Bonnie could tell this was an important person. As the carriage came to a complete holt the door snapped open revealing a strange sight to Bonnie's eyes. Out stepped none other than Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert and Jonathan Gilbert. This surely couldn't be possible.? It was 1864! Bonnie went over to greet her old friends, unsure of whether they would know her. As Bonnie looked into the eyes of Elena there was no recognition shining in her doe brown eyes.

"Could you please place our luggage in our designated room?" John asked Bonnie impatiently tapping his foot.

"Bonnie, sir."

"What?" He asked blatantly confused, none of his servant would ever talk back as though he was a commoner of her status.

"My name is Bonnie sir." Bonnie replied taking hold of the four bags of luggage and hauling them inside the Salvatore estate.

"Emily?" Bonnie hissed urgently as she heaved the four bags upon her back.

"Can I help you, cousin?" Emily and Bonnie had now adopted to calling each other cousins to avoid suspicion as everyone knew they were related.

"Yes, firstly where do I put this?" She indicated the heavy baggage. "Also, I need to tell you something…" Emily nodded.

"I shall show you to our guest's rooms then you can talk away!"

Emily led Bonnie up the stairs and along three corridors. "Here." Bonnie dumped down the bags, wondering what was contained within them to make them so heavy? "What did you want to talk to me about?" Emily asked, casting a silencing spell around them to stop anyone from listening in.

"You know our new guests?" Bonnie hissed, it was really concerning her. This wasn't natural, Damon nor Stefan had ever mentioned anyone else living in 1864 other than bitchy Katherine Pierce.

"Yes?" Emily asked beckoning for Bonnie to continue. Emily and Bonnie where now quite close after the last two weeks working together. Plus, Bonnie had told her of how she knew Damon, Stefan and Katherine back home, Emily had seemed quite engrossed in her story.

"I knew Jeremy, Elena and John from back home…" Bonnie told her ancestor, the weight dragging her down. Emily was befuddled.

"Did they know you?" She asked pushing a stray dark lock from her eyes. Her eyebrows creating a V-shape. Bonnie merely shook her head. "There was not one flicker of recognition!"

Emily acknowledged this and answered. "Well, cousin, we shall have to see how events play out for a while and what else fate will bring forth." Bonnie held a secret smile, Emily was incredibly smart when it came to the supernatural and it helped to have a friend she could confide in!

 **BbBbBbbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBBbBbBBbBbBbBbbBbBbbBbBbBBbBbBbBBbBbBbbBbBBbBbBbBBBBbB**

Damon was running through the Salvatore garden, he always felt it cleared his head after one of his hot – headed arguments with his father. As he ran through the green scenery he stumbled upon the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes on. There Bonnie sat on the fountain side, her long wavy brown hair flapping around in the soft, gentle breeze. Her cheeks held a healthy rouge glow, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. A huge smile gracing her pink lips as she noticed his gaze. Damon quickly looked away flustered. "Hi…" Bonnie said patting down the space next to her for Damon to sit down. Damon obliged sitting in the designated spot beaming. "Hi there fascinating." Bonnie scrunched up her nose in displeasure. "Still giving me the delight of calling me that, Mr Salvatore?" Damon replied with a smirk. "Why not Miss Bennett? It is a befitting, beautiful name!" She grinned. "That it is!" She began braiding her hair until Damon stopped her. "Please, let me…" Bonnie raised an eyebrow confused. "I've always wanted to do a girl's hair." He told her embarrassed. The witch giggled. "Is your hair not girly enough?" He merely pouted. "I find you most insulting, Miss." Bonnie nodded before sitting in front of Damon allowing him full access to her chocolate locks. His hand carefully racked through it sending shivers up both their spines, it was so soft! Damon thought, leading him to thinking of what her lips would feel like? After this thought he scolded himself, it was not good to think of a lady like that! They sat there in comfortable silence as Damon's hands weaved through her thick hair and braided it as best he could into a tight bun. As he finished Bonnie spoke. "Thanks Damon." Bonnie whispered. "Not only for this but everything." Damon shook his head. "No problem little bird." But none of them moved and they stayed there for the whole afternoon.

 ** _Author note: YAY, I include a book reference! Well sort of… (Little bird) Did you like it? Sorry if it is full of mistakes or doesn't make sense... I'm not completely sure if the Salvatore's have a fountain but in my story they do!_** ** _J_** **** ** _Thank you for reading! See you soon! 3_**

 **A special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited! It means a lot, please feel free to request anything you may want in the story and I will try my best! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"A ball Miss Gilbert?" Bonnie asked. She had now become Elena's hand maiden. Bonnie had to admit, it was strange waiting hand and foot on her sort of best friend. "Yes Bonnie, I cannot wait for Stefan to offer me a dance or Mr Donovan." Elena sighed in delight, she and Stefan had been becoming close, much to Katherine's displeasure. It was incredibly strange the new predicament. Katherine and Elena were spending all their time with Stefan. Not caring that they both looked like identical twins. They were like a golden trio, spending every waking moment together. However, Jeremy and Damon had taken a big interest in herself. They were her best friends but would not step foot near one another. Both incredibly jealous of the other when either was seen with Bonnie. Also, when Bonnie had visited town for groceries for the cook, she had found that the Gilberts weren't the only residents in Mystic falls that looked ghostly familiar. When she bumped into Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. It was beginning to disturb Bonnie, something was uncannily wrong. "Ah, I believe both would be graced by your divine presence on the dance floor, miss." Bonnie beamed to herself, she was pleased she seemed to be getting the hand of talking with an old tongue.

"Of course, I would love it if you came along too Bonnie, I am too afraid to turn up by myself." Bonnie liked this Elena, she liked both Elena's but it was disturbingly complex. "I am honoured Miss; however, it is expected of my presence to cater for the many guests." Elena shook her head. "They can survive without you, I will tell them you are serving me tonight and I'm sure Giuseppe will understand, I won't let him punish you." The girl told her, looking Bonnie in the eyes pleadingly. "Very well Miss." Elena shook her head in annoyance and laughed "Please Bonnie, do call me Elena, we are friends not master and servant." Bonnie was about to fire a smart-ass remark but thought better of it. "Ok Elena." She said smiling.

 **BbBbBBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbbBbBbbBbBbbBbBbBbBBbBbBbbBbBbBBb**

It was Bonnie's duty to fill the many champagne glasses before the ball, then to prepare Elena's bath and prep her ready for the ball. She was busy in thought humming a tune from a song back home.

Call all your friends

Tell them I'm never coming back

Cause this is the end

Pretend that you want it, don't react

I would have died; I would have loved you all my life

Your losing your memory now

Your losing your memory now

Bonnie knew she would be getting most of the lyrics wrong, but who cared! "I do not believe I have heard this tune Bonnie, but, I find thou is very pleasant to listen to." The witch heard the voice of Tyler Lockwood ring out causing her to jump. It could be dangerous singing such a modern song in these times, but Tyler did not seem to mind and was smiling brightly. "Thank you, sir, I mean Tyler." It was incredibly hard to remember who wanted to be called their real names or Mr, Mrs, Sir, Madam, Miss, Mr sexy. Wait! Scratch that! He nodded making his way over to her. "I do believe Elena requires you, however, I think she can wait a few moments." He told her. Prying the champagne bottle out of her hand.

 **Warning** **, slight harassment here but it's mild, if you think it will offend you, do not read!**

Bonnie gulped, she had heard Tyler was a man about town but refused to believe it! But how could she deny the evidence as Tyler lips locked with hers, without her consent. "Get off me!" She shouted angrily and scared as his hands began to harass her body and explore. "Shh, love, you know you want it." Tyler purred putting a hand over the witch's mouth. "MHAHAHAMMMM!" Bonnie fought, desperately trying to bite the boys hand.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" A voice boomed across the room. Bonnie was confused but still tried to escape, boyfriend?

Tyler let go of the witch throwing her to the ground. "Salvatore, Gilbert." He sneered arrogantly towards Bonnie's best friends. "Didn't know you were as low as to court a simple slave girl, Damon." Tyler smirked as if challenging Damon. "I do not appreciate your company, Lockwood, leave now!" Damon warned an icy tone held within his voice Bonnie had never heard. "You know what? No! I can do whatever the hell I want and I am going to occupy Bonnie!" Tyler yanked Bonnie up by the wrist causing tears to cloud Bonnie's eyes. Damon launched at Tyler knocking him to the ground. They both lay on the ground rolling around. Fists connecting to face. "Damon!" Bonnie called out aloud as Jeremy held back Tyler. "Never – Ever - Talk about Bonnie like that again!" Damon growled before pulling her out of the room to safety whilst Jeremy escorted Tyler away from the premises. This would not be the last they heard of Tyler Lockwood!

 **It's ok to keep reading now**

Damon was fuming, how could such scum put their hands on his woman? "Damon, I'm fine, please your hurting me!" Bonnie pleaded as the boy was angrily towing her through the mansion. But, Damon was too frustrated to listen to the girl's pleas. "Damon!" Bonnie wrenched her hand from the tight grip, looking as she saw a red handprint shape on her arm. "Oh my! Bonnie I didn't mean to hurt you." Damon cried, instant regret filled his ocean blue eyes. How could he hurt her? Damon raked a hand through his curly mop of hair for comfort. "It's fine, thanks for saving me."

Damon shook his head. "How do you forgive me so easily, miss?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. A very un-ladylike thing to do in the times. "Damon, it's fine. It wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens." Even though this Damon was infinitely different from her best friend back home in the 20th century, he had many of the same characteristics, for example self-loathing. "How is it you know me so well?" Damon questioned looking to the floor in a sense of pity. "Because you're my… best friend." Bonnie decided to forget the fact that he had called her his girlfriend earlier to Tyler. It could make it awkward. Although something in the back of her mind wanted to bring it up. "I had better get to Miss Elena; she requires me to prep her for the ball tonight." Damon's head snapped up. "The ball? I must prepare myself, my tailor will be waiting. Will you be coming to the ball, Bonnie?" He questioned, secretly hoping he could spend the rest of the night with her dancing. "Yes, Miss Elena has requested my help at the dance." She told him before wandering away towards Elena's chamber.

 **BbBbBbbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBBbBbBbbBBbbbBbbbBBBbbbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBbBbBBBBbBBbBbBbBb**

"Are you ok, Bonnie? You never usually take this long…" Elena called out as Bonnie entered the room. A beautiful obscure dress held within her tiny fragile hands. "I am fine Miss Elena, Mr Lockwood only just informed me you were ready for my presence." Bonnie told the brunette whom was looking highly doubtful.

Bonnie went to heat Elena's bath. Emily had taught her how to make sure the bath was at its right temperature and how to tend to a mistress' needs. As Elena sat at the side waiting she noticed how Bonnie's wrist was bright red in a sort of handprint shape. Not bearing it any longer she ran up and pried the arm staring at it incredulously. "Bonnie, who did this to you?" Elena interrogated, she had become quite attached to her hand maiden and couldn't bear to see her hurt. "N-No one." Bonnie stuttered. She couldn't shame out Damon. She didn't want to admit it, but her feelings where growing intensely for the eldest Salvatore brother. "Miss Bonnie, never lie to me. Which horrible filth of a man did this to you?" Elena knew this was a man's handprint from the size of it. Plus, there was no way a lady could ever apply that much pressure in one area. "Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie told her. It wasn't too far from the truth because it was indeed that jerk who had caused Damon to go into an upended fury. Elena seemed furious. But she nodded and said nothing more obviously deep in thought.

 **Author note: I did a bit longer chapter yay! I'm sorry for how long you've had to wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I pray nothing was too graphic. I apologise if something is inaccurate or not up to standards. Also, I want to make clear that this is just a story and I believe all the event taking place in this story should never happen. I simply want to highlight the issues of olden day society. Also, sorry if anyone feels as though Damon and Bonnie's relationship is growing too fast… Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this next chapter.**

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbBBbBbBbBbBBbBbBbbBbBbBbBBbBbBbbBbBbBBbBbBBbB**


	6. Continue?

Hey guys, I was wondering if you'd like me to continue with this story? I have a few ideas on how to continue however I understand I am very slow at updating. If you guys want me to continue please review or pm. Thank you x


	7. Re - write?

Okay guys, so I was thinking of rewriting this fanfiction. Since last writing this I believe my vocabulary and formatting has improved.

I say this but that probably isn't true. Ha ha.

However, I do not want to abandon the fanfiction but I also bear no inspiration for writing it. Therefore, I feel it may improve if I re – write it. Hopefully if I try a re – write my updates may become more frequent also. Let me know what you think. Thank you for sticking with me on this fanfic. It means a lot. Please let me know in the review space your opinions. Okay, thank you. Bye :D


End file.
